All-Nighter
by Saint Louise
Summary: Songfic. Squinoa and a little Squeifer. Rinao and Squall's realtionship takes a dramatic turn. R&R, and I'll do the same for you.


All-Nighter

A Squall/Rinoa Songfic.

A/N: Song 'All-Nighter' by Elastica. I don't usually do Squinoa, I like him better with Seifer. Oh, well, here goes…

It's nearly eleven, 

Do you think we'll stand the test of time? 

You're a cloud short of heaven, 

But you know I want you to be mine,

And I'm sitting here waiting, 

Yeah, and it's getting frustrating. 

Rinoa sighed and looked at her watch. Five to eleven. Where had time gone? It's supposed to drag when you're bored. She looked over to Squall, who was staring out of the window. _Damn it, what's with him?_

There was a knock at the door.

Got to go to the garage, 

Got to get some fags and make some tea, 

Can you lend me enough wedge? 

Do you want to walk up there with me?

And I'm sitting here waiting, 

Yeah, I'm tired of debating 

It was Irvine, asking if Selphie was around because he had to go to the all-night garage. Rinoa practically sliced his head off. Couldn't he see she was busy here? When he finally realized what was going on, he snidely remarked that she wasn't that busy if they were at separate ends of the room. Rinoa screamed and lunged at Irvine, sending him racing down the hall. She sighed again. It was true. They were getting nowhere.

We've been up all night,

I can feel a strange attraction 

Now it's getting light 

But I can't spur you into action

Sure, I'm not all alone, but so on my own, oh 

It was getting later and later, or rather earlier and earlier, and things still weren't going anywhere. Squall was still staring gloomily out of the window and Rinoa was still sitting on the bed snarling. _I'm meant to be flat on my back now. Why me? Why him?_ Well, it was obvious. He was gorgeous. The morning light was starting to filter into the window through the blinds. Rinoa raked a hand through her hair. _I've been up all night, but not the way I intended_…

It's a quarter to seven 

Don't you think we've stayed up half the night? 

You're a cloud short of heaven 

But I'd love to see you strut your stuff 

And I'm sitting here waiting 

Yeah, and it could be X-rated

"Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, tiredly.

"Why isn't it X-rated now?"

"What?" he was surprised.

"It could be, if you weren't so damn…cold!" Rinoa screeched.

Squall frowned. "What do you mean?"

"After that one night, at the celebration dance, you've been so cold and distant! Don't you like me any more?" she screamed tearfully.

"Rinoa," Squall said more softly, "I don't want to take advantage. You're practically throwing yourself at me. What was the real reason you invited me over here tonight?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see if everything you promised me that night was true, and it obviously isn't! You don't love me!"

"Rinoa," Squall said slightly crossly. "Calm down!"

"I will not calm down! I shouldn't have to suffer because you can't perform!" Rinoa yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Squall's face set in angry, hard lines, frightening Rinoa.

"Did you ever think, Rinoa dear," he spat, as if the words tasted bad, "That I don't like you? That I only went with you that night to shut you up?" Immediately he regretted the truth, as Rinoa screamed in anguish and ran out of the room. Seifer saw the whole thing, and cautiously stepped into the room.

"You okay, Squall, man?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, I guess. Rinoa…she learned the truth…" Squall said tearfully.

"Woah, for real? Damn. She's a nice bit o' meat. Couldn't you have strong her along for a little longer?" Seifer asked.

"Seifer! I couldn't lie to her a moment longer! Only you could do something like that!"

Seifer smirked and put an arm around Squall's shoulders. "No, how are you gonna tell her you dumped her for her ex-boyfriend…?"

We could be oh so happy, 

We could be oh so happy

************************************************************************************************************************* 

Well, OK, I couldn't help the Squeifer bit at the end! J I just thought that All-Nighter suited Squall and Rinoa. R&R, please? I'll do the same for you.


End file.
